


[Podfic] But...Abs

by M_Samro



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: (lol none of these tags are helpful), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cookies, Demisexuality, Fluff, Healthy Communication, Humor, I know shocker, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Polyamory, Sound Effects, Wooing, abs, attempts at seduction, but stucky is platonic, demisexual!Tony, that don't go great, tony is a slut for science, tony's tank top, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Samro/pseuds/M_Samro
Summary: [Length: 48:10]Podfic of Penndragon27’s story because it is the sweetest and the funniest and has my favorite Steve-Bucky friendship dynamic ever.Summary:Bucky and Steve are both pining after Tony, but they refuse to let that get in the way of their friendship. Instead, they will let Tony choose.Which means they need to show off their...assets.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	[Podfic] But...Abs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penndragon27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/gifts).
  * Inspired by [But... Abs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808252) by [Penndragon27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27). 



> This is the first story I’ve recorded that’s featured this much Bucky, and I had fun figuring out how to voice him. This is also one of those stories that has some of those great snappy back-and-forth dialogue sections where the speaker isn’t specified in the text on every line, so I wanted to make sure to give each character a distinctive voice so there would be no confusion about who was speaking. I hope it worked; let me know!
> 
> Thank you to Penndragon27 for letting me podfic this - I hope you love it!

**[Podfic] But...Abs by Penndragon27**

Length: 48:10

Streaming:

MP3 download via Mediafire [ here. ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s14svmf0u4fcncs/But...Abs.mp3/file)

Music is “Omou Matsu” by Rolemusic, which can be found on the Free Music Archive [ here.](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Rolemusic)

Sound effects are from [ orangefreesounds.com](http://www.orangefreesounds.com/) and [ Trekcore.com. ](https://www.trekcore.com/)


End file.
